Rachel's Secret
by Kitty Pims
Summary: Kurt accidentally stumbles on a secret that Rachel has been keeping her whole life. Meanwhile the Glee club is assigned to put on an assembly to dampen the discrimination and prejudices at McKinley High.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night. He sat up in a cot and squinted into the darkness. Even with the lights off, Rachel's room was still very pink. Kurt couldn't see Rachel in her bed, but the covers were lumped in the shape of a person.

Kurt didn't like to admit how close of a friend Rachel had become to him. It wasn't socially acceptable to like Rachel for anything more than her voice, but who else would be up for an all night Barbra Streisand marathon. They had proudly sung along with her movies over a bowl of popcorn until they were too exhausted to do anything more than sleep.

Sliding easily out of the covers in his blue satin pajamas, Kurt padded across the room toward the bathroom rubbing sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand. He grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open to see Rachel standing in front of the toilet reaching under the front of her nightgown. Kurt's mind struggled to understand the scene in front of him over the light sound of water streaming into water. Rachel looked over her shoulder at him with an expression of shocked horror.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Kurt threw his forearm over his eyes and turned, closing the door behind him. He hurried back to the cot muttering "Oh god" repeatedly under his breath. Sitting on the edge of the cot, Kurt's mind struggled to understand the image he had just seen as the other part of his mind tried to get rid of the image completely.

A minute later the bathroom door opened. Kurt squinted his eyes to see Rachel's silhouette in the light of the doorway, her head slightly lowered. A long moment passed, the only movement the nervous shifting of Rachel's feet.

"My Dad didn't go over girls when we had 'the talk', but I don't think what I just saw is normal," he couldn't think of a more diplomatic way to put it, but someone needed to say something.

"No," Rachel started, "it's not." She slowly walked toward the cot, and when Kurt didn't protest she sat down next to him. "Can I trust you with a secret?"

Could she trust him with a secret? Probably not, but Kurt nodded his head slowly anyway, his lips slightly parted.

"Well, the thing is," Rachel hadn't told anyone before and finding the words was more difficult than she ever thought it would be. "When I was little, I mean, when I was born," she sighed, "I was born a boy."

Kurt stared into Rachel's eyes, "What?"

"I used to be Ross Berry. When I was four years old I told my Dads that I wanted to be a girl, and they've been really supportive and helpful with the whole thing. They were actually pretty excited about having a daughter instead of a son. Eventually I'll have the surgery to really be a girl, but it's hard to get done before turning eighteen."

As Rachel explained, Kurt just sat silently with his jaw hanging open. Rachel was terrified for this particular truth to be coming out. She hoped that Kurt, with being gay, would be a little more understanding about her situation than most people would be. The expression on his face didn't help her confidence.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt exclaimed in three separate sentences. "I have to tell someone! I have to tell Mercedes!"

Rachel grabbed Kurt's shoulders and leaned her face toward his, "Kurt, no! You can't tell anyone about this! Do you know what this would do to my reputation? As if being leader of the Glee dorks wasn't bad enough, if the school found out about this I'd, I'd have to kill myself! And if Finn found out? I'd never get him back!"

"How are you going to keep Finn from finding out if you do get back together?" There was a slight edge to Kurt's voice. Even though Kurt and Blaine were together, and Finn was now Kurt's step-brother, Kurt couldn't make himself completely get over Finn. Finn still looked after him and kept him safe, it was an attractive quality.

"Why do you think I never slept with him? I'll just make him wait, then when I have my surgery he won't be able to tell the difference. He never has to know. Promise me that you won't tell anyone," Rachel pleaded with her big brown eyes.

"Your secret is safe with me," Kurt sighed, then held up three fingers, "scout's honor."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm," Blaine took a sip of his coffee. Kurt and Blaine were at their usual coffee shop sharing a table. Kurt waited to see if he would get more of a response about such juicy gossip.

"That's it? Hmm?" Kurt was annoyed. He had broken Rachel's confidence because he couldn't keep her secret to himself and he wanted Blaine to be as surprised as he had been.

"I was just thinking about when she kissed me," Blaine answered.

"Why would you be thinking about that?" Kurt sneered.

"I was wondering if maybe things would have been different if I had known back then. I guess it doesn't really matter now, it's just interesting. Actually, it kind of explains my interest in her in the first place."

"I don't like you thinking about kissing other people," Kurt crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. He turned his gaze away from Blaine, obviously pouting.

"I'm sorry," Blaine smiled. He couldn't help finding Kurt's jealousy adorable. Blaine thought that everything Kurt did was adorable. "I don't want anyone but you, and it sounds like Rachel doesn't want anyone but Finn."

"I still can't believe that she's trying to get him back," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"She's lying to him. Shouldn't he know what he's getting into with her? If he's going to have a relationship with a boy then he should know he's having a relationship with a boy," Kurt's lips pursed into an angry line. Suddenly Kurt's jealousy wasn't cute anymore, especially since it was for another guy.

"Why do you care so much? Really, for all intents and purposes, Rachel is a girl, she was just born in the wrong body. You can't really blame her for that, or for falling in love with someone you had feelings for," Blaine tried to ignore the fact that those feelings were obviously still there. He hoped that Kurt wouldn't be in a relationship with him if Kurt didn't feel more for him than Kurt felt for Finn.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are too understanding of other people?" Kurt smiled.

"How can that be bad?" Blaine reached his hand across the table and took Kurt's hand in his.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** I'm writing this more as an actual episode, so I'm using the chapters to separate scenes. Because some scenes (well, most actually) are short, then most of the chapters will be short. It just seemed like the best way for me to add new scenes as I go along without everything getting jumbled together.

Please feel free to review, this is my first fan fiction, so I would love feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or anything else that I might steal and use here 

"Schue," Principal Figgins' Indian accent wheeled across his desk at Will, "I called you in to my office to talk to you about your Glee kids doing another assembly." Will Schuester shifted uneasily in his chair.

"I'm not so sure that would be a good idea," flashbacks of the previous disasters during school assemblies with the Glee club danced through Will's head. They were lucky that Figgins had never figured out that the drunken vomiting incident wasn't special effects. Taking the risk of putting the Glee kids out there again scared Will, he didn't want to lose the club. He didn't want to lose the only thing left that made him happy.

"Nonsense! The last assembly was a success! Alcohol in the school has decreased to only the troubled kids who have a lifetime of AA meetings to look forward to since your Glee kid's last performance. I am very impressed by the power they have to influence the children of Mckinley and I don't want to let that leverage go to waste!" Figgins leaned toward Will in his chair, emphasizing how important this was to him.

William sighed, "What is this assembly going to be about?" He couldn't think of a way of getting out of this so he would just have to watch the kids very closely to make sure they didn't do anything irresponsible.

"The children here are unable to get past their prejudices against students and even teachers different than them. Do you know how many jokes I hear about working at a Kwik-e-Mart when I walk down the halls? Mckinley students need to understand that discrimination is hurtful and should not be stood for."

"I don't really think that Glee would be able to change their minds," Will started.

"Isn't this what your kids are all about?" Figgins interrupted, "Overcoming differences to help one another?"

"Well, yes, but as much as we've tried, we haven't been able to convince the rest of the school to feel the same way."

"Which is why we are going to have an assembly!" chimed Principal Figgins. "The students will have to attend, it is mandatory. And, judging by the success of your last assembly, I think that Mckinley High is in for big changes! Schue, you should be happy that I am finally giving your Glee club the attention you've been trying to get for the last year and a half." Will forced a smile which ended up looking more like a nervous grimace.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ** I'm writing this more as an actual episode, so I'm using the chapters to separate scenes. Because some scenes (well, most actually) are short, then most of the chapters will be short. It just seemed like the best way for me to add new scenes as I go along without everything getting jumbled together.

Please feel free to review, this is my first fan fiction, so I would love feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or anything else that I might steal and use here

* * *

><p>Will Shuester walked into the choir room filled with the members of the Glee Club. The sounds of teenagers chattering diminished as he placed his briefcase on the piano bench.<p>

"Principal Figgins has asked us to put on an assembly for the school," Will announced. Rachel perked up at the opportunity to show off her talents to the school, while the rest of the club groaned behind her. "Trust me, I feel the same way," he continued, "that is why we are going to practice until this performance is fool proof. I also expect all of you to be on your best behavior, the last thing we need is a repeat of our last assembly," he glanced at Puck.

Puck sat up, "Why are you looking at me? I know I have the biggest balls when it comes to sticking it to the man, but I wasn't the one who came up with getting shit faced for that assembly." Puckerman crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Rachel. Everyone else looked in her direction as well.

Rachel dropped her jaw haughtily, "It is tactless to point out ones previous indiscretions."

"I don't know what that means," Finn bumbled.

"It's when you take off your clothes in public," Brittany earnestly explained. Santana looked at Brittany mouthing the word 'no'.

"It means," Rachel interjected, "that I am not the only one who thought getting drunk was a good idea so don't blame me." Rachel turned in her chair from her fellow club members to the teacher at the front of the room and smoothed her skirt across her lap. "What is the subject of this assembly, Mr. Shue?"

"Principal Figgins wants us to perform a song to show how discrimination and prejudice are wrong," he answered.

"So every time 'Kwik-e-Mart' has a problem with something he's going to use us to fix it?" Santana asked.

Will Shuester sighed, "That is exactly the kind of attitude that is a problem at this school. You all know what it's like to be treated badly just because of who you are or what you like to do. Not to mention, we should look at every public performance as practice for regionals. So, I would like you all to brainstorm tonight and tomorrow we'll listen to what songs you come up with." The school bell rang and the Glee club dispersed.


End file.
